tour of the house
by Rawr.com
Summary: what happens when sakura shows sasuke around the house while both sasuke's and sakura's parents are down stairs. SASU/SAKU oneshot


I hope you like this it▓s my first fanfic and I might have a lot more so plz comment and tell me if you like it or not.

Tour of the house

Sakura awoke to her mother shaking her saying ⌠sakura get up they▓ll be here soon hurry up and put that nice dress with the cherry blossom on it and hurry up.■ with that her mother was out the door.

She quickly jumped out of bed and got changed in the dress her mother had told her to put on. It was baby pink with lovely cherry blossom down the side, she had gotten it for her last birthday.

She rusted down the stairs to see her father sat at the table reading the paper and her mother quickly running around from pot to pot making soup and rice, ramen and all different sorts of food for their guest. The guest were very important people who were old friends from the academy and was coming to see him.

⌠well don▓t you look pretty■ her father said

⌠thanks dad when will they be he-■ just as she was about to continue the door bell rang.

⌠sakura can you get that for me I▓m a little base at the moment.■ shouted her mother from somewhere in the kitchen

⌠sure■ Sakura opened the door to find the uchiha family standing in front of her. ⌠hello would you like to come in■ said a shy sakura as she opened the door fully to let them in.

⌠awwwwwww, sakura don▓t u look pretty today, what do u think sasuke.■

Sakura looked at sasuke who hadn▓t even bothered to look at her but he looked up at her and straight back down, he was trying to hide the fact that he had started blushing, uchiha don▓t blush.

⌠sasuke, sasuke what do u think about sakura dress!■

⌠it▓s ok I guess can we go home now■

⌠tell the truth and we are staying here for lunch now tell sakura she looks pretty.■

⌠fine■ he looks at sakura again ⌠sakura you look b-b-b-beau-t-ti-f-f-ful in that dress, better.■

Sakura was shocked at what sasuke had just said. Was this the same sasuke as she had know in the academy it can▓t be he didn▓t like sakura, he said she was annoying.

All four of them went into the living room and said their hellos and were sat down. Sasuke▓s mum had gone to helped sakura▓s mum since she was rushing around like a maniac.

⌠sakura y don▓t u show sasuke around the house while me and mr uchiha have a game of poke before lunch is ready.■

⌠ok dad sasuke would u like to follow me.■

When they had reached the upstairs hall way sasuke grabbed sakura▓s wrist. She turned to face him looking straight into his eyes

⌠I▓m sorry sakura.■ sasuke said shyly like he was Hinata talking to naruto.

⌠sorry for what sasuke.■

⌠for engorging you at the academy and not saying hello when we first got here and what will happen today.■

⌠sasuke it▓s alright but you haven▓t done any-■ sakura was mid sentence when she felt something on her lips she had realised it was Sasuke▓s lips pressed against hers. Sasuke bit sakura▓s lips asking for entrance. She didn▓t accept and she stopped the kiss. Sasuke looked shocked at sakura.

⌠Hey, why didn▓t you let me in and stopped the kiss,■

⌠cause you will just carry on being mean to me and you didn▓t even want to be here. Do you think I▓m some kind of toy that you can play with whenever you like!■

⌠I don▓t think of you as a toy. It▓s just I can▓t show my feelings easily and I had a crush on you also when I saw you in that dress I didn▓t think it was beautiful I thought it was hot on you, and I think your hot to.■

Sakura walked up to him and placed her lips on his and he looked up and put his hand on her back and waist, she did they same. Soon he was asking for entrance again but this time she accepted. They stayed like this until sakura▓s mum stared shouting them for lunch. They suddenly stopped pulling away from each other.

⌠ we should get going for lunch.■

⌠ I know but only if you▓ll show me around again after dinner.■ sakura stared to blush she stared to walk down the stairs. Sasuke ran up behind her and stared to walk next to her, he slipped his hand into hers.

⌠sakura.■

⌠hai■ (yes)

⌠would you like to be my girlfriend.■

⌠of course I would sasuke.■

⌠good cause I love you.■

⌠I love you too.■

They walked into the living room hand in hand. Their parents looked at each other then back at the couple.

⌠Well it wasn▓t just a tour of the house that went n upstairs was it now. So are you to a couple or do you just like holding each others hands.■ Sasuke▓s dad said with a grin on his face.

⌠were a couple.■ said sasuke looking at his father

⌠good now lets eat.■ said sakura▓s mum

So they sat at the dinner table sasuke was still holding sakura▓s hand under the table. When they were finished.

⌠we are so happy you are going out with sakura and not them fan girls that come to our house.■ Mr uchiha moaned

⌠ yer were happy that our daughters boyfriend is kind and we know his parents.■

THE END Thanx 4 reading any comments?


End file.
